Mirame version buena
by KumikoSparda
Summary: Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Las mujeres me ruegan que les preste atención. Los hombres me envidian.  Pero no puedo conseguir lo unico que quiero: A Hinata Hyuga
1. Llamame Sasuke

** Mirame**

**hola! Bueno es mi primer fic...a si que porfavor sean sinceron si no les gusta!**

**Dante: ¿Cuando haras el nuestro?**

**Kumi: *_* pronto...**

**Dante: ¿pero cuando?**

**Kumi: Callate ya!**

_**Naruto no me pertence, le pertenece a Masahi Kisimoto.**_

Hola.

Quizas deberia presentarme antes de nada, pero estoy seguro de que ya me conocen.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchia, el portardor del sharingan.

Tengo 18 años y desde siempre e estado acostumbrado a conseguir mis objetivos.

Ser el mejor ninja, para lograr vengarme de mi hermano.

Obtener siempre lo que que quisiera, ya fuese algo o alguien, sin embargo hay algo que por mas que persigo, nunca alcanzo.

Deberia decir que a mi nunca me ha interesado lucirme delante de las mujeres, son molestas, ruidosas y chillonas, solo me ven por mi fisico, o por lo que represento, y eso es algo que me irrita en lo mas profundo.

Pero como todo en el mundo existe una excepcion, una hermosa y bendita exepcion: Hinata hyuga.

¿Como me enamore de ella? No se bien como explicarlo.

Fue un dia como otro cualquiera, en el que como siempre me levante temprano para entrenar, a las afueras en medio de una explanada en el bosque.

Era algo bueno, asi podia disfrutar de la soledad y el silencio.

Entonces me encontre con que ya habia otra persona alli, una chica.

Me fruste y espere a que se me lanzara al cuello como todas, pero no ocurrio nada.

Ella estaba sentada tranquilamente, mirando al cielo risueñamente y, en ese momento, en el que pude obsérvala, pude ver que los angeles existen.

Era de tez blanca, como una muñeca de pocelana, de cabellos largos y sedosos de un extraño pero fascinante color violeta.

Sus ojos...eran como dos lunas llenas, algo celestial e inalcanzable, y a mi parecer muy profundos.

A partir de ese dia no pude evitar fijarme en ella.

Era dulce, timida, y auque podia parecer algo torpe, demostraba ser muy inteligente.

Ni me lo pense.

_Esa chica es mia._

Pero soy un uchia y no puedo permirtirme el ir babeando detrás de una chica, como hacia el dobe de naruto.

_No, es mucho mas sencillo, tengo que hacer que mire, y en ese momento lograr que solo me mire a mi._

¿Pero como lo hago?

No se si soportaria un rechazo de su parte.

¡La seducire! Al fin ya al cabo soy un Uchia...

Hoy lo hare, me presentare, le hare verme.

_Hola.

_¿E? Etto...H-Hola...Uchia-san...

_No me llames Uchia-san es demasiado frio...llamame sasuke... .

Continue

Gracias por leer, y dejen rw!


	2. Celos, locas y abrazos

**Mírame Cáp.:2**

**¡Hi¡ Bueno en primer lugar me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía del capitulo anterior, pero es que mi ordenador se rompió y lo tuve que hacer con el móvil, y si ya me da pereza escribir con el móvil, corregir todas las faltas…uff que lata…así que bueno perdonad las molestias, el capitulo ya fue editado además de corregir otro error, como que tuvieran entre 17 y 18 años y fueran alumnos de academia, desde ahora ya no…¡por lo que gracias por sus consejos ¡**

**Dante: Si no fueras tan torpe…mira que romper el ordenador…**

**Kumi: Lo dijo el que solo sabe buscar hentai en el ordenador.**

**Dante: Mmm…Dante is a good boy ^^**

**Les dejo la continuación y al final, dejo algunas aclaraciones que me pidieron:**

Pov Sasuke:

¡Por fin! He conseguido hablar con ella, a sido breve pero a mi me vale.

Si no fuera por ese primo suyo tan irritante…

Flash back:

__ __Hola._

__ ¿E? Etto...H-Hola...Uchia-san..._

__ No me llames Uchia-san es demasiado frío...llámame Sasuke ..._

__Yo..e-etto, ¿que q-quiere de mi Sasuke-san?_

__Veras, yo…me he fijado en ti._

__¿E-En mi? (En ese momento sus mejillas se tornaban muy rojas, algo que me parecía adorable)_

__Si, la verdad es que…_

__!Hinata-sama¡ ¿Qué hace aquí sola y con este tipo? ¡Debería haberme avisado y no salir sin protección!_

__Lo s-siento mucho Neji-nii san...no p-pensé que se molestara…l-lo siento._

_Al ver como esa rata trataba así a MI chica, algo se encendió dentro de mi, una ira desgarradora, y eso no es muy corriente en mi, que digamos._

__! Oye, quien demonios te crees que eres para tratarla así, además como te atreves a nombrarme como "un tipo", yo soy Sasuke Uchia!_

_Neji, que al Principio parecía furioso, al ver la cara de Hinata, cambio su actitud completamente, ahora mas relajado y tierno con ella, ignorándome casi completamente, solo se volteo hacia mi para lanzarme una fulmiante mirada, y después retomo su atención en ella._

__Hinata-sama, debe volver a casa, mi deber es protegerla, ya lo sabe._

_Ella asintió, me despidió tímidamente y se fue con aquel chico, que a pesar de usar el termino sama tenia una actitud muy fuerte con ella…_

_Luego llegaron mis molestas fansgirls por lo que tuve que pasar el resto del día huyendo de ellas._

Fin flash back

Así que hoy por las buenas o por las malas, voy a hacer que de una vez ya para siempre mi ángel se fije en mi.

Bueno antes tengo unos recados que hacer con Naruto, que consiste en ayudarle a llenar su despensa, y para no variar solo a comprado ramen.

Caminamos tranquilamente hacia su casa mientras el dobe hacia su danza de la felicidad por su recien adquirido ramen.

_Oye Sasuke…

_ Mmm ¿Qué quieres Naruto?

_ Hace tiempo que he estado pensando, todas las chicas de la aldea te persiguen, incluida mi Sakura-chan, por desgracia, y tu las rechazas a todasy por ello me e planteado…no se como decirte…a ti…te van, ya sabes, mas la compañía de…hombres.

Pero sera….!LO MATO¡

_¿!ME INSINUAS QUE SOY GAY¡?

Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y comienzo a zarandearlo.

_ ¡Para de zarandearme baka¡ Lo siento, pero es que como nunca te has fijado en una chica…

_!Pues para tu información usuratonkachi, a mi si que me gusta una chica!

En el momento en que nace de su rostro una malvada y zorruna sonrisa, me doy cuenta del error que cabo de cometer.

_¿Y quien esa chica, si se puede decir?

_¡No pienso decirtelo¡

_Sasu …!Hey Hinata¡

¡Imposible¡ ¿Como lo ha adivinado? Espera…por que mira detrás de mi…

_Hi, N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san…e-etto, no quisiera interrumpir…

¡NO! ¡Ahora pensaran que soy agresivo o que estoy loco!

Suelto a Naruto inmediatamente, que cae de culo.

_!Auch! ¡Sasuke-baka me las vas a pagar¡

Yo apenas lo oigo, porque todos mis sentidos están hechizados a causa de la ojiluna, que nos mira algo asustada.

_¡Oye Hinata me alegro mucho de verte, que guapa estas, has cambiado machismo¡

Se sonroja como un tomate.

_A-Arigato…N-Naruto-kun

_!Espero que mi amada Sakura me trate tan dulce como tu cuando consiga que sea mi novia!

Alza su mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran, lo que la hace sonrojarse mas, me sonríe y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, al tiempo que ella se marcha corriendo.

Yo me siento en una nube, ignorando todo y a todos, caminado (yo diría flotando) hacia ningún rumbo, cuando de pronto:

¡PUM!

_!Sasuke!

Dos locas se me echan encima tirándome de mi nube, y son, como no, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno.

_¡Quita guarra, Sasuke-kun es solo mió!

_!Callate frontuda, quien va a querer a una pelochicle como tu!

Me zafo de ellas y gateo hasta un lugar seguro, mientras Naruto va a separarlas.

_Esas dos acabaran conmigo algún día.

Camino hacia un parquecito, donde para mi sorpresa encuentro a mi Hinata bajo un arbol, (tal y como la conocí por primera vez, y se mostraba muy nerviosa)

Cuando me acerque a ella me encontré con que estaba llorando.

Balbuceba y lloraba, y al verme, se lanzo y a mis brazos y lloro con mas fuerza.

Al principio me costo reaccionar, pero pude hacerlo y la abrace, apretándola a mi, podía sentir sus lagrimas por mi pecho, que se me clavaron como dagas, pero no la aparte ni por un instante.

_Naruro…Sakura….el la ama...quiere que sea su novia ¿porque?...

¿Cómo? Asi que estraba triste por eso…

Bueno no es que me haga mucha gracia, pero yo me iba a encargar de curar esa "herida".

Cogi su mentón y alce su rostro para que quedara frente al mio.

_Hinata, el no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas.

_ Sasuke-san…yo..yo…es t-tan doloroso…pero… siento haberlo molestado.

La abrace para que se tranquilase un poco.

_Mañana me…¿harias el honor de entrenar conmigo?

_¿Yo? E-etto, ¡Claro, Sasuke-kun!

¡Si! ¡Me a llamado Sasuke-kun!

Nos despedimos, me marcho a mi casa, y ni siquiera soy capaz de entrenar, porque mañana tengo una cita…digo entrenamiento con Hinata, seguro que mañana será un gran día.

**Continue**

**Bueno, ya se que muchos me dicen que me salgo mucho del contexto, pero este es mi estilo por el momento y que tengo muchas faltas…pero bueno es lo maximo que puedo hacer sin ordenador, jejeje…dejen sus rw sus consejos los tomo a pie de letra!**

**Hasta el proximo!**


	3. Sasuke  kun?

** Mirame**

**Bueno etto...hola...se que me demoro mucho con los capitulos y que tengo muchisimas faltas de ortografia...pero es que pueden conmigo, y yo soy incorregible, asi que gomme ne :)**

**Y, bueno agreder todos los rw que he recibido, acepto muchos vuestras criticas, siempre que sean constructivas y no de otro tipo ¬¬... tambien decir que si hay gente que se anime, voy a comenzar, una historia nueva, (sasuhina vs nejihina), donde sereis vosotros los que decidires lo que ocurre, la trama, los personajes...bueno eso es todo ^^-**

**Dante: ¡Quiero salir! !Tengo derecho a aparecer, soy una estrella¡**

**Kumi: Lo que tu digas...¿porque no te vas a matar demonios por ahi un rato?**

**Dante:!Como ordenes, my baby¡ _ **

**Kumi: ( Si tu vete que ahora viene Inuyasha)**

**Les dejo con la conti:**

Mierda.

No he pegado ojo.

¿Por qué?

Por la cita...digo entrenamiento, con Hinata, no he podido dormir en toda la noche, nervioso y sin dejar de pensar, aunque le decía a mi mente que se callara.

¿En que me estoy convirtinedo? En algo como...¡EL DOBE!

¡No!

Pero me conporto igual que el...

Bha, cuando Hinata y yo estemos casados con nuestros nueve hijos, esta sensacion se calmara...digo yo.

Son las 8:30 de la mañana.

He quedado con Hinata a las 9.

Sera mejor que me prepare.

Tomo una duchame pongo el haorí y me equipo con algunos Kunais y mi katana.

Salgo a la calle.

Como casi siempre, la mujeres me miran con corazoncitos en los ojos, y los hombres con admiracion y tambien con miedo.

Yo tengo un destino en mi mente y no me entretengo con nada.

El claro en el bosque, donde voy a entrenar.

Alli debo esperara a Hinata.

Antes, deberia comprar algo de comer, ya que con las prisas no e desayunado, pero, para mi desgracia tampoco e cogidpo dinero.

Se que bastaria un cruze de miradas con cualquier chica para que me invitase a un festin digno de un emperador.

Pero tengo demasiada prisa.

Finalmente llego al claro.

Para mi sorpesa, Hinata me esta esperando.

Como ya me viene pasando, me quedo deslumbrado.

Hinata mira risueña como un grupo de mariposas juguetean a su alrededor.

Siento celos de ellas.

Ojala yo pudiese hacer lo mismo.

Estar cerca de ella, y ver esa mirada solo para mi.

Finjo toser, para llamar su antención, ella por fin me ve, y se sonroja encantadoramente.

_!B-buenos dias, S-Sasuke-kun¡

_Buenos dias Hinata.

Mi voz es fria como el hielo, aunque me esfuerce en parecer lo mas amable posible...¿y si la asusto?...

_Bueno comencemos.

Practicamos jutsus acuáticos, yo le ataco con fuego y ella se dfiende con agua.

Tambien enfrentamos sharingan vs byayukan, ganando yo, pero por muy poco.

Finalmente descansamos.

_Sasuke-kun, es usted increcible, arigatou or ayudarme a entrenar.

¿No tartamueda? !Eso es muy bueno, se siente comoda conmigo!

Sonrio ante ese comentario.

_No hay nada que agracer. Creo sinceramente que puedes ser la mejor kunoichi, que ha habido y habra.

Se vuelve a sonrojar y mira al sulo.

Nosotros dos solos...ella tan encantadora...no puedo evitarlo.

Le cogo el menton, y le alzo el rostro para que quede a mi altura.

Y entonces la beso.

Un beso muy dulce y tierno.

Hinata se desmaya.

Vaya...pobre chica.

La alzo en brazos y decido llevarla a mi casa.

Seria muy incomodo llebarla a la mansión Hyuga, con ese primejo suyo...

Cruzo konoha en los tejados, para evitar mis fansgirl, y la dejo descansar.

_Sasuke-kun...

¿Me llama en sueños?

**Continue...**


	4. Neji Hyuga

**Hi! **

**Bueno ya se que me retraso mucho pero no puedo evitarlo…**

**Dante: ¿¡Oye quien demonios es ese tio con orejas de chucho?**

**Kumi: Es inuyaha…quiza sea primo tuyo…**

**Sasuke: No te retrases tanto. Quiero que Hinata se enamore de mi YA.**

**Y que haya un maldito lemon en esta historia.**

**Kumi/Dante/Inu…Whtg? ¿Y tu de donde sales?**

**Mientras aclaro este lio, les dejo con el cap.**

**Gracias por sus Rw me animan mucho!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masahi Kisimoto.**

Sasuke-kun….

Me acerco a la cama, para comprobar que esto realmente esta sucediendo y no me lo estoy imaginando.

No, ella me a llamado.

Mi corazón late, entusiasmado.

Le acaricio la mejilla y le susurro…

_Estoy aquí.

Ella sonríe y suspira.

La tapo con una manta.

Esta extraña sensación de felicidad…

La he encontrado, gracias a ti, a la única que podía ofrecérmela,

Hinata Hyuga…quiero gritar que te amo, demo, soy un Uchiha, jamás me rebajaría a eso.

Miro el reloj.

Es bastante tarde.

Se que si no acude a la mansión, los Hyugas peinaran Konoha hasta encontrarla.

Pero es tan dulce observarla dormir…

Mientras me debato interiormente, llaman a mi puerta, y al abrir, me encuentro de frente, a mi Némesis desde hace una semana, al que comparte los ojos de MI chica, pero con una frialdad solo superable por la mía.

Neji Hyuga.

_¿Que demonios quieres Hyuga?

Me mira con desprecio, y vuelve su mirada hacia al interior.

_¿Donde esta Hinata-sama? Se que iba a entrenar contigo por la mañana, la seguí hasta vuestro "encuentro", (pude notar cierto rencor en esas palabras) luego desaparecisteis y aun no ha vuelto a la mansión Hyuga.

Encarne una ceja.

_Mmm ¿Y tu que hacías espiándonos?

_Mi deber es proteger a Hinata-sama, de cualquier peligro.

_Creo que tu eres mucho mas peligroso para ella que yo, ¿o acaso se te a olvidado el examen de Chunnin?

Por un momento, mira al suelo, parece avergonzado, pero enseguida recupera la compostura.

_Sea como fuere, Hinata-sama debe volver al hogar, déjeme entrar a buscar.

_No esta aquí, y no me gusta que curioseen mi casa.

Me sonríe con arrogancia.

_¿Se te ha olvidado quien soy? Puedo ver perfectamente a Hinata-sama desde aquí.

Mierda…

_Cuando se despierte que ella haga lo que le venga en gana.

_Hinata-sama vendrá contigo. Ahora. No permitiré que se quede con alguien tan caliente como tu.

¿Eing?¿Caliente? ¿Yo? No será que…

_Vaya Neji…para ser primo y protector de Hinata yo diría que tienes sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ella…

Pude notar como se tensaba, para mi satisfacción y a la vez desgarre de celos.

_Será…¿que amas a tu primita?

Entonces ocurrió.

Lo vi venir, un puño como un tren que volaba a mi cara.

Yo lo esquive, por supuesto, pero Hinata no.

Un golpe en pleno pecho.

Pude sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Neji tenia una expresión de espanto que daba miedo.

_!Hinata-sama¡

_!Que demonios haces, imbecil?

Que partirle la cara, matarlo descuartizarlo vivo…¿Cómo se atrevía a atacarla?

Pero no podia soltarla…le eche un vistazo rapido, vi como una pequeña gota de sangre asomaba de su boga, sin embargo, ella sonreía…

_N-no pasa nada, Sasuke-kun…en serio estoy b-bien…

Neji rápidamente se arrodilla a su lado pidiendo disculpas, e insultándose a si mismo.

Ella le sonrie, como el ángel que es, se levanta y se despide de mi.

No me agrada la idea de que se vaya y menos con el, pero me convence con suaves palabras, me dice que es lo mejor.

_Mañana ire a buscarte Hinata, y por tu bien Neji, espero que no tenga nada grave, y la próxima vez que nos veamos…prepárate…

Ambos se marchan, y yo me quedo solo con mis demonios internos, preparando mi nueva venganza…contra Neji Hyuga.

POV Neji.

Escoria.

Me sentía así, por lo que había echo a Hinata-sama…

Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

Y ese perro Uchiha…¿Desde cuando tienen tanta confienza?

Hablar asi de mis sentimientos….si, lo reconozco, a pesar de ser su primo amo a Hinata-sama…

Si ese ojos de rata no se hubiese aparecido…hubiese podido hablar con ella…sobre lo que me dijo Hiasi-sama…

Sobre nuestro compromiso…

Aun recuerdo ese momento…

Me sentía confuso, no entendía por que aquello me inspiraba aquella emoción de alegría…

Era un matrimonio forzado, y yo estaba con TenTen, la que por mucho tiempo fue mi compañera, amiga y amante…

Sin embargo desde aquel día yo solo podía pensar en Hinata, en sus sonrisas, en su carácter, su inteligencia, su persistencia…su cuerpo…esa boca, esos labios rojos en sus bellas facciones de tez de nieve, su cabello, no castaño como es normal en los Hyuga, sino de un bello tono azulado, tan largo y sedoso…

Tuve que romper con Ten-Ten y me avergüenza reconocer, que cuando estábamos, por decirlo intuimos en la cama…mas de una vez me imagine que era hinata-sama…y aquello no era justo para nadie.

Porque amaba a Hinata-sama.

Ella es MIA.

Ese Uchiha no se interpondrá…

Aunque de momento cuidare de ella, y le diré cada dio que siento lo ocurrido.

Por algo me llaman el genio Hyuga.

**Continue…**

**Por cada rw que dejan, Sasuke se hace mas sexi…así que dejen muchos!**


	5. Te quiero Hinata

**Hola, Hola!**

**Bueno pues me a dado por escibir y escribir jeejjeje…**

**Una cosa, para los que lean Una carta de amor y un destinatario equivocado…**

**Muchos me preguntais lo mismo…que pasa con Itachi, por que ese final…bueno ya dije que para entender este fic hay que leer todos los POV,,,y aun no he escrito el de Itachii…quiero dejarlo un poco en supesno para que vayasis pensando…pero es mas facil que eso….la clave esta en las palabras con sus amigos de Itachi-sama…y en lo que hace Sasuke con la carta de Hinata…pero no os preucupeis pronto actualizare ^^**

**Dante: Oye no hables tanto y pide una pizza….tengo hambre!**

**Kumi: Etto…¿que no sabes llamar al telepizza solito? No se por que te tengo aquí.**

**Dante: ¿Por qué soy genial, algo formidable, lo mejor que jamas vera el mundo?**

**Kumi: Mmm…no la verdad…**

**Les dejo con la conti:**

Pov Hinata.

Ultimamente mi vida es muy extraña, ¿saben?, yo siempre crei que amaba a Naruto-kun…ahora no lo se…creo que era admiracion y respeto por su persona…pero solo eso.

Lo se desde que a mi vida, hara tres o cuatro dias, aparecio Uchiha Sasuke…

Yo ya lo conocia, nuestros clanes siempre han estado unidos en cierta forma…Uchiha fabaku y Hiashi-sama se reunian y bromeban…luego mama murio…y la mayoria de Uchihas…prefiero no pensar en eso…

El me trato distinto a mucha gente…me hizo sentir algo distinto que no senti, ni con Neji-nii san, Ni Kiba-kun, Hanabi-chan, Shino-kun…ni siquiera con Naruto-kun.

Cuando entrene con el, me di cuenta de por que mi padre no paraba de hablar de unificar nuestros clanes…los Uchiha, por lo menos Sasuke-san, son formidables, y auque es muy frio, creo que por dentro guarda sentimientos muy calidos.

Pero es que…no se…hay algo en su forma de mirarme…que me da miedo…y a la vez me gusta…

Bueno otro que me esta cambiando la vida es mi Neji-nii san, pero como siempre a su manera.

Se que se le encargo protegerme…demo ultimante anda mas a mi lado que de costumbre…falta a los entrenamientos con su equipo para estar a mi lado…y la pasada noche me dijo que tenia algo importante que comunicarme…¿que sera? ¿Aun me odia, por lo que ocurrio por mi causa a su padre?

Se que me lo merezco…pero quiero a Neji-nii san…porque para mi el es como mi hermano mayor…

Camino por el enorme jardin de mi casa…me gusta perderme entre los cerezos y sus flores…

O caminar por el estanque con los nenufares a mis pies…

Me pregunto si a Sasuke-san le gustaria caminar a mi lado…¿pero por que me pregunto esto?

Si Sasuke supiese esto…seguro no volveria a dirigirme la palabra…

Cierro los ojos me concentro…

_!Byayukan!

Asi todo es mas hermoso…puedo ver inluso el polvo caer, como si danzara…

Desactivo el byayukan, y para mi sorpresa, al hacerlo ,me encuentro a Neji-nii san frente a mi…seguramente aprovecho mi punto ciego…

_Hinata-sama…esta usted muy hermosa bajo la sombra de los cerezos…

_E-Etto…A-arigatou Neji-nii san.

Avanza un paso mas haci mi, y comienzo ponerme nerviosa.

_Hinata-sama…¿y si utilizamos un lenguaje mas cercano? Ser solo Hinata y Neji…al fin y al cabo no soy su hermano…

Eso me anima, es algo que siempre e querido, que no me llamara de –sama, aunque me entristece dejar de llamarlo nii san…

¿Sera que todo volvera a ser como en mi niñez? ¿Mi primo sera mi mejor amigo y no un enemigo a temer?

Rezare a Kami para que a si sea…por lo que mas quiera…

_Hinata…Me acaricia el pelo, para quitarme un flor del cerezo…y auqneu es tierno…hay algo que no me gusta….

Me coge del menton, a la mente me viene el beso de sasuke…

No ira a…

_Debes de saber algo…Hinata…vas a ser mi esposa…y estoy gustoso de la noticia…

¿Qué? Casarme? Con mi propio primo.

Me zafo de sus brazos y corro, descalza lo mas rapido que puedo…Neji me persigue por el tejado, llamandome, salgo de la mansión y corro, corro y corro en busca de amparo…esto no puede ser…no me quiero casar con Neji...

_¿Hinata?

Esa voz…

_¡Sasuke-kun!

Me lanzo a sus brazos.

Siento mis pies sangrar, pero no me importa, me siento a salvo en sus brazos.

_Tranaquila estoy aquí…

Su voz era tranquilizadora, como la de una madre cuando su bebe llora.

_¿Hinata que ocurre?

_!Aparta tus sucias manos de ella¡

Sasuke mira, a Neji, que parece poseido, no quiero que peleen, pero no puedo volver con el.

_Sasuke-Kun…por favor saqueme de aquí…lleveme donde no me encuentren….por favor…

Me mira, en un princio sorprendido, pero me sonrie, o eso creo, y, tras cogerme fuertemente en brazos, me saca de ahí, por los tejados, hacias las afueras de konoha.

Sasuke-kun…arigatou…

Me lleva a una casa muy extraña, algo polvorienta, con una sencilla cocina, una cama, y el baño.

_¿Que lugar es este Sasuke-kun?

_ Es un refugio que pertenece a mi familia, se usaba por si lider del clan salia de caza.

_E-Entiendo…

_Hinata…¿Qué pasa?

Le cuento la situacion, se que es raro que le pida ayuda…pero confio tanto en el…

_Bueno, a mi parecer, si no te quieres casar, estas en todo tu derecho…

_ Gomme ne Sasuke san, mi clan me debe estar buscando, creo que lo meti en un lio…

_Hinata…creeme, cuando te digo que me siento muy contento por ayudarte…y porque me eligieses para ayudarte…

Me sonrojo…y mas al darme cuenta que aun sigo en sus brazos…

_Hinata…¿y si vivimos aquí por un tiempo?

¿Cómo, se arriega para ayudarme?

_¿S-Seguro Sasuke-san?

_Hai…Hinata…me haria muy feliz…saber que estas a salvo…y lejos de Neji…

_B-bien…me quedare si usted gusta…arigatou….

_Mirame.

Cuando lo hago, me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, y para mi sorpresa, no pongo resistencia…

_Hinata…me gustas…mas que eso…te quiero…

Sasuke-kun…

Me besa con pasion, y con mi ya tipica timidez de correpondo.

_Yo…_me tapa los labios con un dedo-

_Se que aun no me quieres…pero dame la oportunidad de hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo siento.

Sonrio de corazon…porque creo que si le quiero…

_H-hay Sasuke…

Aun queda mucho tarde por delante…

Y muchas cosas las que enfrentarme, pero en este intante soy feliz…

Hasta 3 segundos despues, cuando repare que solo hay una cama.

Si….queda mucha tarde…y una noche muy incomoda tambien…

**Continue**


	6. Icha Icha paradise

**Hola…es incomodo esto…pero aquí va…**

**Este cap contiene lemmon!**

**A si que si su mente es pura, mejor no lean…**

**Bueno yo les avise…**

**Dante: En nuestro fic tambien habra lemmon :3**

**Kumi: Me lo pensare…NO.**

**Dante: Eres mala…no te quejes si soy infiel…**

**Kumi: Lo mismo digo…**

**Dante:¿Qué? Nooooo joooliin…abuu…**

**Kumi: ^^ baka..**

**Les dejo la conti…y avisados estan**

Sasuke POV

Un dia entero con Hinata…habia sido maravilloso…

No haciamos nada especial ni particular….Sencillamente cosas como limpiar la casa, pasear por el jardin…buscar comida…preparar la cena..

Charlabamos para conocernos mas y mejor…yo sentia que cada palabra suya me hacia amarla mas…

Y tambien…esperar a la noche…por que sabia que iba a pasar…

Es cierto que no soy ningun santo…hace bastante tiempo que perdi la virginidad…demo a amo a Hinata…y deseo ser su primero…se que es eogista, que quizas ella no este aun preparada…per la amo…con locura…y la deseo…hasta perder la razon

Prendi la chimenea, mientras ella cocinaba…

_Hinata…para vivir aquí nos hacen falta algunas…mañana ire a la aldea del sonido y las traere…

_C-Claro…S-sasuke san…

Era todo tan perfecto…solos ella y yo…

Ni siquera me preocupaba Neji ni su clan…

No eran problema para mi…

Cenamos, en un exquisito silencio..

Ya hacia un buen rato que habia anochecido…

Labo los platos, y ambos contemplamos la cama…ambos con la misma duda en mente…

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Una sola cama…

_Hinata no te preocupes…yo dormire en el suelo…

_N-no sasuke…esta casa es suya…dormire yo…b-bastante hace ya con dejarme dormir a-aquí…

_No dormiras en el suelo, dormiras en mi cama, conmigo, si te parece bien.

Tu te sonrojas y asientes…

Te quitas esa enorme chaqueta…me quedo fascinado…solo con tu camiseta de rejillas…guao menudo cuerpo…

Y es mio.

Nos metemos en la cama…la abrazo…se acurruca entre mis brazos…cierro los ojos y me dejo llebar por los sonidos del silencio de la noche…

_Me acarician la mejilla…abro los ojos rapidamente…_

__¿Hinata?_

__Sasuke-kun…_

_Tu mano pasa de mi mejilla a los labios…_

_Cierro los ojos, de puro placer…_

_Atrapo esa mano, y meto uno de tus dedos en mi boca…_

_Mientras tu, con la mano libre…me desastas el haori…_

__Hinata…si supieses cuanto te deseo…_

_Lo vamos a comprobar ahora…_

__Yo tambien te deseo…Sasuke soy tuya…_

_Mas potente que cualquier afrodisiaco, esas palabras me excitan hasta lo inaguantable…_

_Te agarro de la cintura y giro sobre mi mismo, para que quedes debajo de mi._

_Con deseperacion te quito la ropa…Dios…que hermosa eres…necesito de todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti como un animal…_

_Comienzo a besarte por el cuello, tu te estremeces…porque te gusta…_

_Hago un camino de besos hasta tu ombligo, y sigo por el muslo dercho…donde lo sustituyo por lengua y…ahí esta…tu froto prohibido…y yo como un perro, tengo necesidad de el…_

__Separa tus preciosos muslos para mi, Hinata._

_Obedeces, para mi sastifacion…y comienzo a besarte ahí…_

_La priemra vez te estremes…la segunda gimes…y cuando comienzo a deborarte…gritas de puro placer…_

_Eres tan adictiva…_

_Quiero lamer cada gota de placer…_

_Esta miel que me pertence solo a mi…_

__S-sasuke para…onegai…_

__Ie…_

_Me negue por supuesto…ahora no podia parar…_

_Su sabor me estaba volviendo loco…_

_La cogi por la cintura, subi hasta su pecho y lo sucione, sin pudor…_

__!Sasuke!_

__Hinata…no puedo mas..se mia…_

_Tu solo asentiste…separe con delicadez tus piernas…roce nuestros sexos…haciendote gemir…me meti un poco mas…note tu barrera…te bese con pasion…Esto va a pasar Hinata…_

_Si quiereres que pare…_

_Me alegre cuando me dijistes que lo hiciese…porque no pida parar…_

_Te hice mia…suavemente…_

_Espere haste que moviste las caderas…_

_Me movia lento en ti…_

_Era el cielo…era paraiso…_

__Hinata, Hinata…_

_¿Sasuke Kun?

_Hump ¿pero que?...

_Estabas dormido y sudoroso…y me llamabas…¿Estas bien?

_Si claro…siento molestarte….

Volvimos a dorminos…

La culpa es de Kakashi y sus libros…

Espero que mañana sea un dia mejor….y yo menos pervertido…

**Continue…**

**¿Estan muy traumatizados o me dejan un rw ;)?**


	7. Descubiertos

**Hi! **

**Como les va?**

**Aquí Kumi-chan algo mal de inspiración…se me seco el coco…la culpa es del instituto…**

**Dante: Y también de no domir por la noche…¿Por qué sera? ;)**

**Kumi: Porque tus ronquidos no me dejan dormir…y eso que duermes en el desvan…**

**Dante: Sobre eso…crees que puedo convencer a tu madre para dormir en otro cuarto? En el tuyo por ejemplo…en esa cama tuya…**

**Kumi: En mi cuarto…m-mi c-cama? *Desmayo de la narradora***

**Dante: jejeje…soy tan irresistible…bueno creo que tendre que presentarlo yo solito:**

**Aquí les dejo otro cap del insufrible de Sasuke! Yeah!**

"**Gracias por sus Rw me animan mucho!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masahi Kisimoto".**

Neji Pov:

Salto a un arból

Hinata Sama habia huido.

Maldita sea yo, por haberla asustado, de ese modo.

Despued de esperar por tan largo tiempo, ¿Por qué no pude esperar un poco mas?

A que Hiasi-sama se lo comunicara, a que lograra que ella me mirase no como su primo, si no como un hombre al que amar y desear…

Todo es por culpa de ese Uchiha Sasuke…todo iba bien, pero tubo que meter sus narices con algo que legítimamente me pertenece…

Y ahora el se la a llevado, pero no por mucho tiempo, dado que "encontrar" cosas, ver donde nadie puede ver, es mi especialidad, no por ello soy un Hyuga, mas concretamente el genio Hyuga.

Debo de admitir que me esta costando, han borrado todo su ratro, es normal, Uchiha no es ningún idiota, y Hinata-sama conoce todas las técnicas de rastreo del clan…

Pero no me desmorono, puedo hacerlo, rastrear mas a fondo, buscar alguna pista, algo que me lleve a ella…

Ese es mi destino.

Que Kami se apiade del Uchiha…quien sabe que querrá hacerle a Hinata con su mente perversa…ese traidor…lo reciben después de todo lo que hizo, con los brazos abiertos…

Salto a otro árbol.

Tengo a Kiba y a Shino rastreando los alrededores, junto al chucho enorme.

Hiasi-sama, también a manado a ciertos miembros del clan, yo habria puesto, no solo a todo el clan, si no a toda Konoha detrás del paradero del Hinata-sama.

Sin embargo, Hiasi-sama prefiere que no se armen revueltas respecto a lo que ocurre en el interior de la mansión…Solo Kami sabe como odio a ese hombre…matarlo y liderar junto a Hinata-sama, seria mi mayor logro, mi sueño echo realidad.

Solo e de esperar un poco, y cuando la tenga de nuevo a salvo dentro de los muros de la mansión Hyuga…aceleraría la abdicaron de Hiasi-sama como lider y mi ascenso a dicho puesto…ya sea por las buenas…o por las malas…

_¿Neji? Aquí Kiba, yo y Akamaru hemos encontrado un rastro, creemos que que se sitúan dirección sur- suroeste, desde tu posición.

_De acuerdo. Iré a comprobarlo.

_Neji…si haces algo a Hinata…tendrás que vértelas no solo con Sasuke, también con nosotros…

Omití ese comentario…no tenia la mas mínima intención de hacerle daño…no a ella.

Me moví aun mas rápido, desesperado por llegar a la posición indicada.

Encontré una cabaña, parecía que pertenecía a un coto de caza…

Observe los alrededores…cualquier indicio…pero nada…

Entonces active mi Byayukan, mire al interior de la cabaña.

_!Hinata-sama!

Alli estaba, parecía cocinar algo…parece sonreír…¿Por qué a mi no me dedicas esas sonrisas Hinata-sama? ¿Por qué huyes de mi? ¿prefieres a esa escoria Uchiha antes que a mi? ¿O será que quizás aun me tienes miedo por lo que ocurrió en el examen para ascender a chunnin? Si es eso…por kami..bastante me castigo cada noche y a cada momento…

Bueno…estas sola, al parecer el Uchiha es tan cobarde que te a abandonado, bien así no montara un espectáculo…porque si algo es seguro es que tu vuelves conmigo a la mansión…ya me ocupare del clan y sus posibles represalias…y en cuanto a Hiasi…una vez nos case…no me sirve para nada…

Bajo del árbol, ocultando mi chakra, y hago un rápido examen visual..para asegurarme que no hay modo de que escapes de mi…

"Es hora de hacer las cosas a mi manera…esta vez no habrá souke ni bouke…solo tu y yo…Hinata-sama….o mejor dicho…Hinata…"

Fin pov Neji.

Hinata POV:

Esto es como un sueño…a pesar de la situación…de que estoy sola con hombre..en una cabaña apartada…y se que…etto…esta mal…pero…no hay nadie que me juzgue…ni un consejo de ancianos manipuladores…solos yo y Sasuke-kun…el es tan bueno conmigo…pero no quiero que tenga problemas por mi causa…todo es tan confuso…por el momento solo quiero agradecerle todo lo echo por mi…

Voy a cocinar sopa de miso y curry…espero que sea del gusto de Sasuke…el a salido para inspeccionar la zona, pues al parecer a notado a algunos miembros Ambu…y aun asi…me siento tan segura…

Me rio tontamente, sintiéndome feliz y tranquila, esto ya esta…que bien huele…

Voy a preparar la mesa…

Un escalofirio…ese maldito escalofrió vuelve a recorrer mi espalda…no puede ser…..

Temo volverme…se que esta ahí…que m eesta mirando…

En unas milesimas de segundo miles de ideas pasan de por mi cabeza…

Enfrentarme a el…huir antes de que hiciese un solo movimiento…

_Me alegra volver a verte, Hinata-sama….

No…el no…! NEJI!

_ H-Hai…-Neji-Niisan…

Ninguno de los dos nos movemos…estamos atentos a cualquier movimiento…esta insoportable tensión…

Sin mirarlo…coloco los cubiertos en la mesa, y me quito mi improvisado delantal….

_ Hinata-sama…debe volver a casa…le ruego que me disculpe por mi atrevimiento…

Sin embargo….usted a cometido un gran error, marchándose con ese escoria de Uchiha, sin embargo, si viene ahora, yo luchare por que el consejo sea clemente con usted, al fin y al cabo…pronto será mi esposa…de eso no tenga duda, pase lo que pase, auque me la tenga que llevar por la fuerza, será mia.

Hinata tenía miedo. Neji no le hablaba así desde el examen de Chunnin.

Se sintió desprotegida.

Indefensa.

Y sola.

Neji avanzo hacia ella, a la vez que ella retrocedía, chocando finalmente con su espalda en la encimera.

_Hinata-sama…no me tenga miedo…no hay motivo, le prometo que la protegeré del clan…vamonos.

La agarra del brazo, tira de ella, y en ese preciso instante, un trueno recorre el cuerpo de Neji.

_!Sasuke-kun!

_¡Uchiha!

_! Suéltala Neji!

A Neji, que ni habia notado la presencia de Sasuke , ni había tenido la oportunidad de siquiera evitar el poderoso Chidori de Sasuke, cayo al suelo, casi fulminado.

Neji que no había podido ni siquiera tener la oportunidad, cayo al suelo ante el poder del chidori de Sasuke.

_Sasuke, mientras hacia un reconocimiento exhaustivo en el bosque había descubierto al Inuzuka junto a su gran chucho, y no tardo en ver a ambos grupos de búsqueda, el de los Hyugas, y el formado por la unión de los equipos de neji y kiba, y como no vio a Neji junto a Tenten y a Lee, no tardo n cavilar donde estaba aquel insoportable, maldito, odioso y algunos insultos que cruzaron por la mente del Uchiha, que si los escribiese tendrían que denunciarme por lo trauma psicológico._

_Con el sharingan activado entro con su nivel de chakra a un nivel de control tan alto que ni el cuarto hokague, ni el mismo Naruto hubieran podido igualar._

_Y alli estaba, muy cerca de Hinata, intentando llevársela._

_No lo consistió, reunio una gran cantidad de chakra y descargo en el su chidori._

_Ma_Maldito seas Uchiha….te atreves a llevarte a mi Hinata…y ahora a atacatme…!TE MATARE!

Ahora era Neji el que utilizo todo su potencial, con el byuayukan activado, se diosponia a atacarlo con el Juken…y lo hubiera echo…si hinata no lo hubiese sujetado por la espalda, en un gesto desesperado por evitar que lo atacara…

Neji se volteo ante este acto, sorprendido por la repentina acción de Hinata , creyendo que lo hacia a su favor…

Sasuke en cambio, vio claramente lo que tenia que hacer, y lo de k.o. de un solo golpe.

Cargo a Hinata a su hombro, y salio huyendo de ahí.

¿A dónde ir ahora?

Tenia que pensar algo rápido…

Y si..en vez de esconderse en un lugar apartado…¿lo hacian dentro de sus propias narices, en la misma villa?

En el lugar donde menos los buscarian

Perfecto

Y sabia donde

Sabia de alguien que por las buenas o por las malas los acogeria y guardaria su secreto…aunque no le apaetecia especiamete hacerlo….

Pero no habia remedio…

_Tendremos que vivir con Naruto…_

**Continue…**

**Lo siento por tardar tanto..pero esta sequia mental es muy mala…**

**De igual manera actualizare todos mis fic en un par de dias, promesa!**


End file.
